


preying on you (tonight)

by freedomatsea



Series: dirty paws [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Sexual Roleplay, Valentine's Day, werewolf!killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is looking for something passionate and raw on Valentine's Day. Enter Killian Jones, the dark, handsome ... werewolf? Everything isn't as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	preying on you (tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only_halfway_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_halfway_there/gifts).



> This is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written. It's set in my 'dirty paws series' which is werewolf!Killian, but is not related to any of my WIP or previous one-shots. It involves a little exhibitionism, blow jobs, good ole banging, and game playing.

In classic Emma Swan fashion, she’d broken up with Walsh two days before Valentine’s Day. Why?  Because she wasn’t really _that_ into him… and she’d seen a bag in the trash that had Kay Jewelers written across it and she’d freaked. For the last month he’d been hinting at how much she meant to him, how he’d _love her forever_.

The last thing Emma wanted was _forever_. He was sweet and all, but their relationship lacked _fire_ (and that was partially her fault).

Emma picked up her phone and stared at the column of missed calls and unread text messages. She’d delete them all without listening or reading them. She didn’t want to ‘ _get back together once the holiday was passed_ ’ she didn’t want to ‘ _give it another go_ ’.

“Relationship problems?”

Emma rolled her eyes. She should have known better than to go out on Valentine’s Day. She was either going to get hit on or psychoanalyzed and neither really appealed to her at the moment.

“Something like that.” She said vaguely, her voice a little cold, before she glanced towards the origin of the voice. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she met the _incredibly_ blue gaze of the man that had settled onto the bar stool beside her. He was striking. Hotter than _any_ guy she’d ever seen at this hell hole of a bar.

He nodded slowly, offering her a simple smile before he turned his attention to the glass of liquor he was nursing.

Emma mentally chastised herself. _Good going. You just scared off the hottest guy in the world_.

“Sorry.” Emma said, reaching out to touch his arm as she spoke. “There’s a reason all my friends call me _prickly_.” She lifted her own glass of rum to her lips, taking a long swig of it. She relished the burn as it slid down her throat, making her warm all the way to her toes.

“It’s alright, _lass_.” He said with a warm smile that made her thighs press together. The man’s gaze dropped down to her legs, before his eyes met hers, the smile shifting into smirk. There was no way in _hell_ he knew. Right? “No offense taken.”

Emma bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes raking over his features. If she was going to do the _lonely hearts Valentine’s hook-up_ , it was going to be with this one. “I’m Emma, by the way.”

“Killian.” He replied, his tongue darting out over his bottom lip as he stared at her. “What’s a beautiful woman like you doing _all alone_ in a place like this tonight?”

There was something different about him. He was rough around the edges and _dangerous_. Not in the axe-murderer (which she knew all too well about) way, but in the _fuck you raw_ sort of way. He had the fire in his eyes that she’d been without for far too long.

“With that name and that accent, what are you doing in New York City? Shouldn’t you be in some dimly lit pub across the pond?”

Killian chuckled, “Aye, I would much prefer a _pub_ , but then I wouldn’t be here with you right now. Would I?” He lifted his glass to his lips, his eyes never pulling away from her face.

Emma leaned one elbow against the bar, turning so she was angled towards him more. “ _Me_?” She made a face, her nose crinkling, as she shook her head. “I’m not that special.”

Killian reached out and brushed his fingers over her knee, his tongue darting out over his lips. “I’m not convinced by that. I noticed you as _soon_ as I came in here tonight, darling.” He danced his fingers over the side of her knee, sending shivers up her spine.

Emma finished off the last of her rum, the glass clinking against the bar as she sat it back down. “Do you Brits dance?” She questioned, letting her hand rest over his at her knee.

“ _Irish_.” He chuckled, his thumb rubbing a circular pattern into her skin.

“I was close.”

“We dance.” Killian nodded, his fingers trailing a little higher, beneath the hem of her black leather dress. “We drink. We _fuck_.” He smirked and Emma _swore_ he knew that that lower cadence of his voice was making desire pool between her legs. Which was ridiculous. How could a guy know he was making her _wet_?

Emma licked her lips, leaning in a little closer. “I’m going to take you up on all three of those.” She said breathily, taking his hand in hers as she stood up. “Come on, I love this song.” _Animals_ had just started playing, the opening chords pulsing through the dingy bar. It was the _perfect_ song to dance to.

Her hands slid over his chest, his hands coming to rest at her hips as they swayed together to the beat of the song. Her eyes stared up into his, taking in the insanely _erotic_ way he was looking down at her. It was animalistic. That was the word she’d been struggling to find, that perfectly described the way he was looking at her.

Killian spun her around, her back pressed against his chest, her ass grinding back into him. His hands slid along the smooth material of the leather that was wrapped around her. His breath was hot against her skin, the rough scratch of his scruff sending shivers down her spine. Emma _moaned_ softly as his hands skimmed over her breasts, making the heat pool between her thighs, burning even hotter for him.

Emma felt emboldened by the music and his attention, throwing caution to the wind as she guided his hand down her body. He took the hint, drawing the hem of her dress up, fingers finding their way between her thighs. She cursed the fact that she’d worn underwear, but she hadn’t exactly come out looking for a fuck. But they didn’t exactly deter him from _teasing_ her molten flesh.

There were plenty of couples dancing around them. No one cared about their wanton show. Everyone was drunk and rutting to their own tempos as the music swelled through the space.

“I knew you’d be this _fucking_ wet.” He said lowly against her ear, his arm curled around her waist to keep her pressed back against him, swaying to the beat of the music as his fingers tormented her. “How long has it been since you got the attention you deserved?”

“Too long.” Emma hissed out, her eyes clenching closed as he drummed his fingertips against her clit, making her tremble in anticipation. This was that _raw_ passion she’d wanted. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to suppress the moan that was rising up in the back of her throat. “ _Fuck_.”

Killian chuckled, nipping at her earlobe. “Just let go sweetheart.” He worked his fingers steadily over her, until he had her _right_ on the edge of release and he pulled his hand away.

Emma jerked around to stare at him, desire flashing in her gaze. “Why did you _stop_?” She didn’t want to sound like she was _whining_ , but that was exactly how it came out. She felt weak in the knees and _desperate_ for the release he’d robbed her of.

He cradled her cheek, his thumb brushing gently over the rise of her cheekbone, before he kissed with such _intensity_ that it sent her careening over the edge. Just as he’d planned to. Emma moaned loudly against his mouth, but his lips and the music drowned it out.

Emma wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling back from the kiss with a flustered smile, her cheeks bright red, and her eyes half lidded. “That was fun.” She whispered, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as she leaned against him. “We should do it again.”

Killian chuckled, brushing his lips over hers. “Well, I’m certainly not done with you yet, lass.” He winked at her, his arms curling around her, keeping her close as they swayed to the new song that was playing. “What was your tragic relationship story?”

Emma grinned at him, leaning up to kiss him again. “You have to get to level four to unlock my tragic relationship story.” She _actually_ giggled. “Come on, let’s go have another drink.” Emma smirked impishly at him, letting her hand trail down his chest, slipping lower to brush over his straining cock through his trousers. “Then we’ll continue our game.”

Killian growled lowly, fingers curling possessively around her hand as he followed her back to the bar. “Two rums.” He ordered, releasing her hand as they settled back into their seats, slipping back into their personas.

Emma moved her stool closer to him, turning towards the bar as her hand rested on his lap. She knew it couldn’t be comfortable for him. She had felt him pressed against her ass as she’d ground herself back against him.

Killian gave her a sideways look, fingers twitching as he reached for his glass of rum, nearly finishing it in one swig. “ _Behave_.” He hissed out, even as his hips lifted up against the touch of her hand.

Emma smirked impishly, lifting her glass to her lips, looking as innocent as possible as she stroked him through his pants. She wanted _him_ and it was hard to slip back into the persona she’d been playing at before. “But it’s _so_ hard.” She lamented, batting her lashes innocently.

Killian snorted, a brow arching upwards. “Trust me, I know.” He said lowly, giving a pointed look at her hand as she continued to tease him. “And if you don’t stop, I’m going to have to go to the bathroom and clean up a mess.”

Emma bit her lip. “Why don’t _we_ just go to the bathroom and let me take care of this for you.” Pride lanced through her as she watched his expression fluster, his eyes fluttering as he nodded his head. She knew he’d _never_ say no to what she was offering. Their game could wait for another day.

She finished off the last of her rum, before slipping off her stool. “Come on wolfboy.” Emma remarked, crooking a finger as she took a step backwards, her eyes on his, before she turned her back to him and headed towards the back hallway where the bathrooms were.

Killian was right behind her, breath on the back of her neck as she stopped to knock on the bathroom door, thankful that it was unoccupied.

She _pounced_ on him the second they were alone in the small bathroom. She didn’t give a damn about how unromantic the space was or that it made her seem like some cheap whore to anyone who saw them heading back there. Her mouth was hot against his, her tongue darting out, seeking entrance into his mouth as her fingers fumbled with his belt and the zipper of his pants.

Killian’s fingers wound their way into her hair, deepening the kiss as her fingers curled around his cock. He groaned, his teeth dragging over her bottom lip.

Emma pulled back from the kiss, her eyes dark with desire as she looked down between them, watching as she ran her fingers along him, loving the way his hips rocked forward, seeking just a little _more_ friction.

Killian’s mouth trailed along her jawline, down to her neck, pushing the strap of her dress away to latch his mouth onto the red scar on her skin.

Emma moaned softly, her head falling to the side to give his mouth more access to the spot that marked her as _his_. “I thought this was about you.” She drawled out, releasing his cock and cradling his balls in her hand, loving the way he groaned so ferally against her skin.

Killian unlatched his mouth from her shoulder, pulling back to look at her, his eyes half-lidded, lips parted as he inhaled raggedily. “It’s about both of us sweetheart.” He said lowly, “But right now I want those pretty little lips of yours wrapped around me.” He ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

Emma smirked at him, nipping at his thumb before she sank to her knees in front of him. Her fingers curled around him again, slowly pumping her fist along his length. He groaned _loudly_ , his fingers fisting in her hair as he tugged gently. The soft burn of pain spurred her on. She wrapped her fingers around his base, parting her lips as she took just the very head of him into her mouth. Her tongue darted out to tease him, before she _slowly_ took him all the way in, until he was hitting the back of her throat, and even then she swallowed around him and took him a little bit further.

Killian hissed out a string of curses and her name that would have made a sailor blush. He had a mouth on him when he was lost in the moment. So did she. But her mouth was a little occupied at the moment. Her tongue pressing against the sensitive underside of his cock as she bobbed her head along his length.

It was such a powerful position for her to be in. This man was an _animal_ ; a fearsome, wild, beast that had for too long ostracized himself from the world he belonged in. But she was able to tame him. She was the one that he begged for release. The one he whispered dirty little wishes to as she made him breathless and weak in the knees. It was a power trip that she loved. It made her _ache_ for him and knowing that he knew that made it even hotter.

Even with his eyes clenched closed, the smirk on his lips told her that he _knew_ that as she hollowed her cheeks around his cock, her hand was between her own thighs, teasing the flesh that he made burn. There was no way either of them would have been able to do _this_ under the pretenses of their game. The both knew each other too well to pretend to be strangers fucking in the bathroom of the rat trap bar at the end of the street they lived on. So much for their little Valentine’s Day game.

Killian’s fingers tightened in her hair. “ _Close_.” He gritted out through clenched teeth. It spurred her own, making her work her mouth over him faster, urging him towards his release. He went rigid seconds later, spilling his seed into her mouth. Emma pulled back, making a show of swallowing and licking her lips as she looked up at him, feeling his gaze on her face.

“Bloody fucking hell.” Killian rasped out, raking his hand over his face as he stumbled backwards a little as he tried to steady himself on his feet. Emma stood up, wrapping her arms around him.

“That good huh?” She teased, pressing her cheek against his chest.

Killian pressed a kiss to the top of her head, reaching for the hand that had been between her thighs. “ _Very_ good for me, but not very satisfying for you lass.” He drawled out, as he sucked on the tips of her fingers.

Emma felt her cheeks go red as she looked up at him. “I enjoyed getting you off.” She could already feel him stirring against her hip. There was a definite plus side to being in love with a werewolf. His libido was a thing of wonders. “As much as I enjoyed you pushing me over the edge with that kiss on the dance floor, I didn’t want to come again until I have _you_ in me.” She admitted to him, her fingers raking over his scruffy jaws.

Killian stepped forward, walking her backwards until her shoulders were pressed against the bathroom wall. There was very little preamble before he had her dress pushed up around her hips and her underwear torn clear off her. She didn’t want sweet and gentle. Sweet and gentle was fun and all, but she just wanted him to fuck her.

He slid his hand along her hip, lifting her leg up to wrap around him. Killian ground his cock against her slick entrance, making her moan and press against him wantonly. Her fingers gripped at his shoulder for support as he _slammed_ into her. Emma cried out, louder than she should have given where they were, but she didn’t care.

“ _Harder_.” She hissed out. He complied, thrusting into her again – hard and fast, filling her completely. He was a _well_ -endowed man and the angle of his thrusts made him feel even bigger. “Killian. More.” Emma half-whimpered as she rocked against him, meeting the slam of his hips as he _fucked_ her. His mouth was on her shoulder, his tongue echoing his thrusts as he teased the mark on her shoulder.

Her fingers fisted in his hair, tugging at the strands as they slipped between her fingers. She was already _so_ wound up, it would only be a matter of thrusts before he had her sky rocketing over the edge. She relished it. This animalistic need they shared for each other. It was nothing like she’d ever had and it was the _only_ thing she would ever have.

Emma cried out again, her head falling back against the wall as her inner muscles clenched around him. He fucked her straight through her release, before he was right there with her, going rigid as he pressed against her.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Killian.” Emma whispered, curling her arms around his neck. “I love you.”

Killian chuckled, nuzzling at the crook of her neck. “I love you too Emma.” He pulled back a little to meet her eyes. “So was this _level four_?”

She laughed loudly, grinning up at him. “My story was that I’d dumped my stuffy, vanilla boyfriend who was going to propose tonight and all I wanted was _raw_ passionate sex.” She winked at him. “Enter, sexy werewolf.”

Killian grinned at her, “At least this year the full moon didn’t happen on Valentine’s Day.”

Emma it her lip and nodded. “That _really_ killed the mood last year.”

He leaned in and kissed her. “Let’s go home so your sexy werewolf _fiancé_ can show you exactly what raw passionate sex is.” Killian winked at her, lifting her hand and kissing her ring finger where the indent of a ring could be seen there.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
